


Catfight

by BigBoyParty



Series: Good Boy [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Degradation, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Riding, Spanking, Sugar Baby Chan, Throat Fucking, Voyeurism, spitting, sugar baby hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty
Summary: Chan was too wrapped up in it all to notice who stood up. Instead, he has jackhammering into Hyunjin, pulling the pretty boys hair as he watched him sob and twitch in the mirror.He stopped immediately when he heard his daddy’s voice, and felt a warm hand over his own, “Getting a little carried away aren’t you boy?”---Chan is invited back to the big beautiful house where he's spent so many nights being passed around by older men, but this time things are different. This time, he and the other boy get to put on a more private show for their partners, and things never go as expected when Hyunjin is involved.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Original Character(s), Hwang Hyunjin/Original Character(s)
Series: Good Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607758
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Catfight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here's a sequel to Good Boy, as requested! Shoutout to Rima (@midnight4chris on twitter) for brainstorming this idea with me. Who doesn't love some good old fashioned voyeurism amiright?

Hyunjin was wearing that robe again, black silk with lace edges pooling gracefully at his elbows as he leaned back in his seat at the dinner table. His outfit was a sharp contrast to Chan’s own: black jeans, a crisp white button-down and thin silver necklace his daddy had placed around his neck earlier that evening. Hyunjin looked so beautiful, like another ornate pillow set up for decoration. 

Chan always felt out of place in the house where Hyunjin fit in so well. Honestly, he felt that was part of the appeal. Every time he visited, he gazed with astonishment at the expensive decorations, sinking a little too deep into the plush leather furniture and staining the fancy sheets with his sweat and tears and who knows what else. Chan didn’t think he would appreciate it so much if this was his every day.

“So, I guess you don't have your boy dress up much anymore, huh?” Chan could hear the disdain in his daddy’s voice, John’s fingers tightening on his knee. He always kept it under control, but Chan knew the violence John had tucked away under his polite demeanor.

“Well, he wanted to be comfortable tonight. I figured there wasn’t anything wrong with that, right?” Hyunjin’s daddy was speaking, but Chan couldn’t take his eyes off the other boy. His partner’s hand, gold watch heavy on his wrist, was massaging over Hyunjin’s thigh, and Hyunjin was looking Chan right in the eye. He shifted slightly, a few more precious inches of soft pale skin coming into view, and Chan couldn’t help but look. Hyunjin smirked. Chan blushed.

“You better be careful letting your boy take control of you like that. Soon enough, he’ll be running the show.” Hyunjin’s fingernails tapped audibly on the rim of the wine glass.

“Oh, I don't think so. Hyunjin’s always been very good.” Chan watched the other boy smile wryly. Hyunjin opened his mouth, and his daddy placed a bite of steak inside, squeezing his thigh and watching the boy chew politely.

Chan had been informed that tonight wouldn’t be like the other nights, there would be no party, no one forcing whisky down his throat and making him bend over the coffee table at the center of the room. Instead, it would be a simple dinner. “He likes to watch,” John had informed him, tucking in his shirt just right and smoothing the collar down around his neck. 

Truthfully, Chan’s daddy didn’t agree with how the other man ran his household, but he was always a gracious host when John wanted to have some wide-eyed college boy ruined by all their friends, so he mostly kept his mouth shut. Chan was in on all the gossip now. John would often ramble to him about it when they were in bed together, Chan aglow in a post-orgasm haze as his daddy fixed his hair and told him about all the men who had been inside of him.

“Are you looking forward to tonight?” Hyunjin’s voice spilled slow and warm from his lips, always poised but betraying a slight drunkenness. Chan glanced at his daddy, speaking only after John gave him a nearly-imperceptible nod.

“Yeah. Definitely. Of course.” Hyunjin smirked. With a slight shift of his hips, the robe fell open further, exposing Hyunjin’s black satin shorts and the visible bulge underneath them. His daddy’s hand was moving dangerously far up his leg, toying with the edge of the fabric and occasionally exposing the part of Hyunjin’s inner thigh where the tendon was visible and the hair grew just a little bit longer and darker.

Chan’s daddy cleared his throat, setting his fork down with an unnaturally loud clank, his foot pressing down on top of Chan’s own. John liked checking in like this, stepping on Chan’s toes when he needed to be on best behavior, and Chan was a good boy as always. His posture straightened, and he traced circles into the older man’s thigh as if to soothe him.

“Well,” Hyunjin’s daddy blurted out, the sound of John aggressively putting down his glass halting his fingers’ gradual journey towards Hyunjin’s crotch, “Should we head up?”

“Of course.” Hyunjin’s partner stood and collected the dirty dishes, earning a glare from John who was almost certainly wondering why the boy was just left to sprawl out on his chair and down his glass of wine. John’s fingers were warm and rough on the back of Chan’s neck, massaging him under the collar before they were standing up and moving to the room upstairs where Chan had spent so many nights before.

In this bedroom, lights were dim, making everyone tan and gorgeous. Things happened fast, Hyunjin giving his daddy a playful kiss before sliding onto the bed and letting the robe fall from his shoulders. He lied down on his back, his gaze drifting from his own daddy, to Chan, to the mirrors on the walls around him. Chan couldn’t help watching him over his daddy’s shoulder as John slowly worked at the buttons on his shirt. Being held by John was always too much, the older man squeezing the muscles of Chan’s back while they kissed. John unbucked Chan’s belt and let his pants drop to the floor. “Look at you,” Chan’s daddy murmured in his ear, strong hands massaging his ass, “Such a good boy, aren’t you?” Chan just moaned in response, earning a low chuckle from the other man. “On the bed.”

Chan obeyed as always. He watched John take a seat next to Hyunjin’s daddy on a couch up against the wall, observing every movement as John unzipped his pants and took his cock in hand. He felt the bed sinking behind him and Hyunjin’s hot breath on his neck. The other boy’s lips pressed against the side of Hyunjin’s throat, sucking gently. “Look,” Hyunjin whispered, his hands slowly moving down Chan’s torso and palming his crotch over the jockstrap, “We get to enjoy the show too.”

Chan’s eyes fell on a large mirror, right above the couch and behind the two older men’s lustful gazes, where he could see his own and Hyunjin’s bodies. He couldn’t lie, he looked good. He had been going particularly hard at practices, and his torso looked toned and muscular. Hyunjin’s hand was working over his crotch slowly, fingers scratching gently over his stomach and playing with the elastic on his underwear occasionally. The other boy bit on his neck, just hard enough to leave a little bruise.

“Any requests?” Hyunjin’s hands moved to Chans nipples and pinched gently, scratching red lines on the journey up his torso and making Chan gasp and twitch. Chan’s daddy bit his lip, slowly stroking his own cock.

“Hands and knees, boy. I want to see Channie use your throat.” Chan was surprised to hear such a request, but the little smirk John gave him got him too excited to resist.

“Of course.” Hyunjin moved to Chan’s side, clearly an experienced performer and aware of what angles looked best for his body. He fell to his hands and knees, back curving into an elegant arch and butt swaying gently as he waited for Chan’s next move.

On one hand, it was exciting to have two attractive older men watching him. On the other hand, it made Chan incredibly nervous. His cheeks flushed and he felt awkward pulling off his jockstrap, getting to his knees in front of Hyunjin and letting the other boy’s plush lips wrap around the tip of his cock. Hyunjin took Chan’s cock in one hand and ran his tongue over it, pushing the tip into his mouth and gradually beginning to bob his head. It felt amazing. Chan stared at the beautiful boy in front of him, letting those dark eyes pull in his focus and studying the shine of light on Hyunjins thick black eyelashes.

“Go on boy,” Chan’s daddy spoke, sending a shiver down Chan’s back, “Suck his cock like you mean it.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes and started bobbing his head on Chan’s cock a little faster. Chan could feel the men’s eyes on him, his skin heating up under their gaze. Hyunjin’s mouth was warm and wet around his cock, sucking on him gently and taking him deep. Chan let his hips move a little, pushing slightly into the tightness of Hyunjin’s throat. He glanced over to the two men on the couch and saw that John was frowning, his eyes focused on the other boy. 

Chan heard John’s zipper going up, the older man approaching him and Hyunjin on the bed. “You really don't fucking listen, do you?” John growled, getting a firm grip on Hyunjin’s hair and shoving him down on Chan’s cock. Hyunjin gagged deeply, his whole body shuddering and eyes rolling back in his head. “That’s right,” John murmured, pulling Chan into a kiss while he forced Hyunjin down on Chan’s cock, making the other boy drool and claw at his thighs.

“Fuck,” Chan breathed agains John’s lips, feeling John smirk against him and drag Hyunjin slowly along the length of his cock. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Chan was smiling, his head tilted back and cheeks flushed red.

“Yeah...Thank you, daddy.” Hyunjin looked so beautiful like this. His face was all scrunched up, drool running down his chin as Chan started pushing his hips forward, making the boy gag and squirm around. A glance towards the couch revealed that the other daddy was just as turned on as the rest of them, and why shouldn’t he be. Hyunjin’s body curved delicately in the mirror, swaying even as Chan took hold of his hair and fucked his face fast and desperately. John had moved away from Chan now and was running his hands over Hyunjin’s ass, pulling the satin shorts up tight between his legs and bringing a moan from the boy. John smacked him once, firmly, and already his hand left a red print on Hyunjin’s ass. Chan glanced at the other daddy, and at Hyunjin, and at himself in the mirror. He was finally getting the hang of being watched.

When John left Hyunjin’s ass sore and red and returned to his seat on the couch, the boys didn’t need much direction anymore. Chan groaned and buried his cock in Hyunjin’s throat until he choked, and without John looming over them Hyunjin was able to fully react. His hands came up to Chan’s hips and he pushed hard, knocking the other boy onto his back and climbing on top of him.

“Greedy fucking whore,” Hyunjin spat, and Chan, still hot all over from fucking the other boy’s throat, just moaned softly. “Look at you.” Hyunjin wiped the drool from his face and smeared it on Chan’s own, “You’ll just do anything your daddy tells you to won’t you?” Chan just nodded, smiling up at the other boy as Hyunjin climbed on top of him. Hyunjin looked so beautiful up there, his lips red and puffy from the cock that was just down his throat. He ran his nails down Chan’s torso, digging in and leaving long red lines. 

“Fuck,” Chan murmured, and Hyunjin smirked, scratching him again slowly. Chan could feel Hyunjin’s weight on his cock, satin sliding around as he ground up against the other boy. He let his hands wander to Hyunjin’s thighs, squeezing them and running his hands up over Hyunjin’s ass, coming to rest on his lower back. Hyunjin leaned in to kiss him, Chan’s mind going blank as he sucked on Hyunjin’s lower lip and ran his tongue over the other’s teeth.

As they kissed, Hyunjin slipped out of his satin shorts and dropped them over the side of the bed. His nails were on Chan again, tracing lines over his collarbone and running circles around his nipples. Chan was so desperate already. He shuddered when Hyunjin dug in with his nails, his eyes rolling a little and pathetic little pained noises spilling from his lips only to be swallowed up by Hyunjin’s own. 

Somehow, Hyunjin produced a bottle of lube that must have been hidden among the bedsheets. He buried his face in Chan’s neck, sucking and biting at the other boys skin while his hand went to his ass, spreading the lube over himself and pushing a few fingers inside. Hyunjin’s head pressed against Chan’s shoulder, but his eyes were elsewhere: watching them both in the mirror. He watched himself guide Chan’s hand to his ass, letting the other boy slowly work him open with a couple fingers. He was groaning softly, black hair all messed up and sticking to the sweat on his forehead. Hyunjin grabbed Chan’s jaw and turned his face to the side, so he could watch the mirror too.

Chan was overwhelmed, and he loved being overwhelmed. Hyunjin looked beautiful, all fucked out in the mirror and he hadn’t even been fucked yet. Chan looked beautiful too. His arm flexed just right when he curled his fingers in Hyunjin’s ass, watching the way Hyunjin’s sweaty back arched and glistened in the low lights. Chan couldn’t wait for long. He slid his fingers slowly out of Hyunjin’s ass, running them up the other’s back and watching Hyunjin push his hips back and whine softly: “Please...”

It was no wonder Hyunjin got to lie around and act like a bitch all the time. He sounded so pretty when he whined, and his eyebrows knit together perfectly when Chan started pushing the tip of his cock inside. Chan pushed in slowly at first, feeling Hyunjin clench around him and watching every move of his face in the mirror as he started to pick up the pace, arms wrapping around Hyunjin’s slender back as his hips bucked up into him faster and faster, wrenching moans from his throat.

“How does it feel?” Hyunjin’s daddy spoke up finally, lazily stroking off his own cock.

“Good,” Hyunjin moaned, letting out a high pitched whine when Chan thrust up into him particularly harshly.

“You like taking big cocks for daddy, don't you?”

“Yes sir.” Chan watched Hyunjin’s daddy smirk, his eyes shifting to John as he grabbed Hyunjin’s hips and forced him down hard on his cock. John held his gaze, looking satisfied at Chan’s efforts.

“Such a fucking whore.”

“Mm-mm. Yes sir,” Hyunjin’s voice was coming out all broken now, Chan’s hips bucking into him so fast his cock was practically going numb, “I’m a whore sir. I’m just your stupid fucking whore.”

Chan bit his lip. He didn’t realize he’d be getting so lucky tonight, his hands digging into Hyunjin’s hips so hard he was sure he’d have bruises in the morning as he watched the other boy become unwound in the mirror. “Fuck,” Hyunjin was groaning, mumbling under his breath. In the heat of the moment, Chan reached up and grabbed a handful of Hyunjin’s thick black hair. He pulled hard. Chan didn’t realize this would be a mistake.

Instantly, Hyunjin cried out and smacked him hard across the face. Chan didn’t let go. He pulled harder, and Hyunjin slapped him again. “Catfight,” one of the daddies grumbled, but Chan was too wrapped up in it all to notice who stood up. Instead, he has jackhammering into Hyunjin, pulling the pretty boys hair as he watched him sob and twitch in the mirror.

Chan stopped immediately when he heard his daddy’s voice, and felt a warm hand over his own, “Getting a little carried away aren’t you boy?” Chan let his hand drop by his side, watching Hyunjin straighten up considerably, working his hips over Chan’s cock in gradual, rhythmic motions.

“Yes daddy.” Chan’s daddy slapped him, hard enough to make his ears ring, and yanked his hair back.

“Only good boys get to call me daddy.”

“Yes sir. Sorry sir.” Hyunjin looked so smug now, gently rubbing his fingers over Chan’s nipples and making his squirm as Hyunjin rode his cock nice and slow. Chan’s daddy slapped him again, and he groaned, “Thank you sir.”

“Open up, boy,” John scoffed, gripping Chan’s hair again as he forced his cock down Chan’s throat. Chan gagged, his eyes rolling and hips shuddering up in response to the unexpected intrusion. However rough John had been pushing Hyunjin on Chan’s cock, he was now so much worse with Chan himself. His fingers twisted in Chan’s hair and he beat the back of Chan’s head when his throat was full, loving the way snot sprayed from the younger man’s nostrils.

Chan’s head was spinning. He felt the blood all rush to his head, tilted at an uncomfortable angle as his daddy pounded into his throat. Hyunjin, who still felt as tight around Chan as he had when he first slipped his cock inside, was grinding on him slowly. His hips moved so smooth, shifting at just the right angle for Chan to feel the younger man’s toes curling against the outside of his legs. Occasionally, Chan’s hands wandered to Hyunjin’s hips, and the younger man would slap them away: “You’ve lost your touching privileges, bad boy.”

The humiliation alone was enough to have Chan whining, his skin flushing and eyes rolling as his daddy deprived him of air. He would pull off occasionally, only long enough to let Chan get a shaky lungful of air and spit onto the sheets before his mouth was full of cock again. Hyunjin was always calling over to his own daddy, asking how he looked, asking for permission to go faster, always asking for something as he smirked down at Chan and fucked himself on the older boy’s cock.

“Come here,” Hyunjin called out eventually, parting his soft lips for his daddy’s cock to slip inside. Hyunjin worked fast, though maybe his daddy was just already close. He bounced quickly on Chan’s cock, bobbing his head on the older man’s before he was pulling out, spilling white all over Hyunjin’s face. Hyunjin seemed to love this. He was licking it from his lips, running his hands over his face to suck the cum from his fingertips as he rode Chan harder and faster with every second. He made a mess on Chan too, smearing his cum-covered hands over Chan’s chest and neck. The slick feeling of Hyunjin’s chest was enough to make Chan arch up against his touch, moaning pathetically around the girth of his daddy’s cock. Hyunjin wrapped a hand around his cock, jerking himself off quickly and running the fingertips of his other hand roughly over Chan’s nipple. The sounds coming from the three of them were absurd, John pounding faster into Chan’s throat as he saw his boy’s eyes roll and hips arch up in the air. John was quick to cum soon after, jerking off over Chan’s face.

Which only left Hyunjin behind, who seemed desperate to drive the other boy crazy. Chan was crying out, all sensitive from just having cum, one of his eyes glued shut with white fluid as Hyunjin ground his hips back against Chan’s own. Hyunjin took Chan’s jaw in one hand and turned his head to the side, pressing his tongue flat against Chan’s face and lapping up every drop of the older man’s cum. When Hyunjin finally came, it was with his tongue tracing right up beneath Chan’s eye, his breath hot on the other boy’s face as he made a mess all over his chest.

Chan was pretty quick to fall asleep soon after, drifting off as Hyunjin licked and sucked the cum from his skin. His brain loosely registered the feeling of a towel passing over his skin, his body being tugged up the bed and sheets being pulled over him. It wasn’t until the next morning, when the light came in sharply through the window, that his eyes fully opened again.

He was in his daddy’s arms, head cushioned on the older man’s soft bicep as Hyunjin slept in a tangle of limbs beside him. Their legs were all wound up together, Hyunjin’s feet rubbing subconsciously against his ankles. Hyunjin’s daddy was asleep too, his arms wrapped around the other boy’s waist, one hand falling loosely over Chan’s wrist. Chan watched the light shine off of the older man’s arm hair for a while, sweat springing up under his arms as his mind retraced the actions of the night before. Soon enough, there was movement behind him, his daddy rolling over slightly to nestle his face in Chan’s neck.

“Good morning, boy,” he murmured, pressing a little kiss to the base of Chan’s skull.

Chan smiled, “Morning.”

John’s hands roamed over Chan’s body, squeezing him comfortingly. Chan moved his hips gently, pressing against John’s crotch and earning a little chuckle from the older man. “You fell asleep quickly last night.” 

“Yeah, sorry.”

“It’s okay. It was sweet.” Probably stirred awake by their quiet conversation, Hyunjin’s eyes opened and passed over Chan’s sleeping body. Hyunjin’s head had been resting in John’s hand, and he smiled when the older man gently ran fingers through his hair.

“Morning,” Hyunjin murmured, lifting his head up to kiss Chan sleepily, his tongue tracing over the boy’s bottom lip. Chan just smiled, watching Hyunjin pull away and drift off to sleep again. John took over Chan’s mouth, turning his head to the side and pressing hungrily against him. Chan smiled and moaned softly, and only half awake. The room was big and warm, and Chan was a beautiful thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm always down to chat if you want to say hi  
> Twitter: [BigBoyEels](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels)   
> CuriousCat:[BigBoyEels](https://curiouscat.qa/BigBoyEels)
> 
> *UPDATE: THIS INFO IS NEW! If you have an old account for my twt or curiouscat, make sure you’re following these instead!*


End file.
